User talk:Acapnia
|Current|Archive 1| Hey JMAN!! I love your infobox images.I just wanted to say if I could put this one of Lopez without the text. Just write on my talk page for your opinion. If you want to leave the current one thats cool too. Oo7nightfire 12:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. Oo7nightfire 19:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well the new one of Tucker wasn't high quality. Oo7nightfire 19:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) There was nothing wrong with the older image of Tucker. The only reason that the infobox pics were changed was because you had a plethora of HD pics.(which are all g reat). I'm just saying that Tucker's was fine the way it is. Oo7nightfire 19:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL, It doesn't matter if the pic is zoomed out, theres no rule against it. Oo7nightfire 19:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) More professional? I guess, but your not the only one on this wikia. It's not always about what you want. I still respect your opinion & if you want to change it, how about this one, its the same thing but with the entire arm. Oo7nightfire 20:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I dont agree with your pic, But I respect your opinion & your work. Keep it up. Oo7nightfire 20:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey Jman.How have yo been doing?--Jean the Monster 19:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Good to know.I am going to update the homepage of the rvb wiki.I just need to get the right coding.--Jean the Monster 19:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep just did new Tucker one for you.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wheller..? Why didn't Wheller want it?Oo7nightfire 15:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You should've asked him why he changed it. Last night he also took off a pic of mine showing Epsilon with a bloody foot. I then asked him why? Then, without giving me an answer, he put the image right back for some reason.Oo7nightfire 15:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, I'm just saying, he should '''always '''give you a reason. Oo7nightfire 15:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks man. Oo7nightfire 15:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well well well. I knew the poll would be a sucsess. Its already got 43 people voting for it! So far Grif is in the lead. Thank you for adding that. I can handle it from here.:) Next one will be favorite Blue. The favorite Freelancer. Favorite Season.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm not Wheller. It was a mistake big deal.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry sorry about using your CT pic but i needed one and i knew that one was up Got a picnic to go to today. May not be home in time for the episode until its released to all members. Just a heads up just in case. Oh and next Monday, which by the way is a PSA, I won't be here either as from the 13-20 I'll be down in Mrytle Beach.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Turns out I will be here on time.:) Stupid picnic got overrun by ants and all the food was germ ridden so no one was going to eat it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Are you an admin? The Project Freenlancer and Freenlancer template need to be updated. I would update them... Only problem is that i'm not an admin. - 99alextheman99 05:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.--Oo7nightfire 02:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jman, how have you been doing?--General Jean 19:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Jman.I have noticed that you andNightfire have added many images for the wiki.I must say your images are great it makes the ones I have useless.Great Job.I will try to get images of more detailed stuff.--General Jean 19:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) So what other activities have you been up doing?--General Jean 20:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a lot things going on yet I keep putting them on hold.I am goig to try and shape up my act.--General Jean 20:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You blew it! Well i dont care wat u put. Because i seriously hear "you blew it" not on my way. Im not gonna change it again bcuz i dont care. Im stickin' to you blew it. P.s. I left a message for you on The Twins talk page. --Oo7nightfire 12:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Freelancer Hey, first of all, great pics! I just wanted to know where you got the Freelancer poster pic from? Oo7nightfire 01:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome & thanks Oo7nightfire 01:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Washington Hey man, I was wondering if you could get an HD pic of Wash in his cobalt armor & put in his infobox. The current one is pretty grainy. Thanks --Oo7nightfire 00:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. --Oo7nightfire 00:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Honk Hey Jmna.How you been doing?--General Jean 00:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I have been doing fine.Lately I have been researching many topics.--General Jean 00:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) images I like them. We'll work on incorporating them--WhellerNG 04:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Please do so. --WhellerNG 04:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC)